


Bovine

by Batik



Series: The 221bees [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batik/pseuds/Batik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The residents of 221b Baker Street are out of milk — again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bovine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichellen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichellen/gifts).



> [Nichellen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichellen/pseuds/Nichellen)  
> tossed the word "bovine" my way. Having a thing for black and white cows, it stuck. This was the result.

John had just gotten in from the clinic and was waiting for the water to heat for tea. He had found a mug that seemed to have escaped Sherlock’s latest experiments and was using his “reasonable precautions” protocol to open the refrigerator door to get milk.

The good news: His precautions were unnecessary. The fridge’s current contents — except for the week-old Chinese takeaway — were harmless. The bad news: There was no milk, even though John had bought some just two days prior.

John pulled out his phone to text Sherlock.

Where’s the milk?  
No. Don’t want to know.  
Just bring more. — JW

Science. Used it in  
my bath. Wanted to  
know if it really does  
make skin softer. — SH

Did it? – JW

Results inconclusive. I may  
need to try again. — SH

Then bring extra. I want  
some left for my tea. — JW

A short while later, Sherlock entered the flat carrying Tesco bags filled with more milk than they would need for a month of tea. He deposited the bags in the kitchen with a sigh and began peeling off his coat.

“Honestly, John,” Sherlock said as John began emptying the bags. “If I didn’t know better, your insistence that I produce milk every time I return home could lead me to deduce that you think me at least part bovine.”


End file.
